


Angle of Incidence

by ihaveblueeyebrows



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Negan (Walking Dead), Canon Compliant, Headcanon, M/M, Smut, Top Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveblueeyebrows/pseuds/ihaveblueeyebrows
Summary: "I mean we almost get turned away at the gate." Negan is fishing for a compliment and Rick is just not biting. "Who is that guy anyway?" Negan asks, making a show of himself and Lucille. "Do I get mad? Do I throw a fit? Do I bash some gingers dome in?" He was getting annoyed that Rick wasn't throwing him a bone here, and he knew that one would sting.Rick looked down to hide his face. Negan can see how Rick's hair is starting to curl around his ears, hes sweating. Negan is starting to feel that tight coil low in his belly. He thought maybe what happened in the clearing was a one time thing. When he got back to the sanctuary that morning, three of his wives couldn't stifle the flame Rick had been responsible for starting.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Angle of Incidence

**Author's Note:**

> my-inspiration-is-art had a brilliant head cannon fanfiction idea that Rick and Negan had *ahem* some fun *ahem*, on the billiard table and that's why he'd wanted it so bad the next time he visited Alexandria. 
> 
> How could I resist?
> 
> Dialog taken directly from season 7 episode 4, and season 7 episode 8.

_"Air conditioning? House warming gift? That's it, I'm getting myself a vacation home here." He said lifting his glass of dark liquor._

_"I'll drink to that." Spencer answered, clinking their glasses together._

_"Huh." Negan leaned back in his patio chair, taking another sip lost in thought. "Mmm, that is good." He says after a moment, referring to the drink Spencer had brought. "You know, the only thing missing is a pool table. Nothing better than a good game of eight ball." He says with a half smile._

_"The house across the street has one in the garage." Spencer points to the smaller house, clearly empty as the lawn had not been kept._

_"Oh Spencer," Negan says, not trying to hide the fact that this isn't new information. "You may just be my new best friend!"_

_Spencer didn't know if Negan was being sarcastic in his proclamation, and that terrified him for reasons he didn't understand._

* * *

"Little pig little pig let me in" Negan bangs Lucille against the gate.

Spencer opens the first wall of the gate so he can see who's behind it. He knows it's the guy they call Negan, but he doesn't understand how Rick fell to his knees so quickly for some guy. He wouldn't take the intimidation, he was better than that.

"Well?" Negan says, clearly annoyed.

"Uh, who are you?" Spencer asks, clearly trying to make this a pissing contest.

"Oh you better be joking." Negan smiles, it's going to take all his strength not to use Lucille within the first two seconds of arriving. And he really wanted to make a good impression with Rick. "Negan, Lucille…" he gestures toward his bat. "I know I had to make a pretty strong first impression." He grins again, trying to hold back.

Rick walks up to the gate glaring at Negan, and Negan swears his heart skips a beat.

"Well hello there." Negan says, he can't help but linger on Rick's eyes. "Do not make me have to ask." he suddenly aware they're still separated by this fucking gate. 

"You said a week." Rick walks slowly to the gate, going against every instinct in his body at the thought of letting this man into Alexandria. "You're early." He basically spits out. 

"I missed you." Negan smiles, not breaking eye contact, not caring at this point if anyone hears. He hears the distinct growls of a Walker behind him and takes the opportunity to put on a show. 

"Oh rick, come on out here watch this. Negan struts over to a near by walker, "Calling it!" He shouts before using Lucille to take it down. "Easy peasy lemon squeezey!" He says huffing a breath. 

"Alright everybody", Negan says excitedly. "Let's get started. Big day!" He says, getting his men hyped.

"Hey Rick, did you see that? What I just did? That is some service!" Negan beamed, feeling adrenaline pumping through his veins at his own display.

Rick looks over and sees Daryl, and his face falls, blue eyes becoming red rimmed.

"I mean we almost get turned away at the gate." Negan is fishing for a compliment and Rick is just not biting. "Who is that guy anyway?" Negan asks, making a show of himself and Lucille. "Do I get mad? Do i throw a fit? Do i bash some gingers dome in?" He was getting annoyed that Rick wasn't throwing him a bone here, and he knew that one would sting. 

Rick looked down to hide his face. Negan can see how Rick's hair is starting to curl around his ears, hes sweating. Negan is starting to feel that tight coil low in his belly. He thought maybe what happened in the clearing was a one time thing. When he got back to the sanctuary that morning, three of his wives couldn't stifle the flame Rick had been responsible for starting. 

_"Nope."_ Negan leans back, trying to will down the erection threatening to press against his jeans. "I just take care of one of these dead pricks that could have killed one of ya'll." He says mocking Rick's accent. _"Service."_ Negan's grin widens all the way to his eyes. He just got a brilliant idea. 

"Hold this." He passes Lucille to Rick. 

Rick tries to hold back the vomit that threatens to spill over as he looks closely as Lucille, unable to move momentarily. He drops his hand in defeat. 

"This place is magnificent! An embarrassment of riches as they say." Negan admired the surrounding homes, being here reminded him a lot of the way things were before the world went to shit. Hell this could have been his own neighbourhood, they all used to look like paradise. "Yes sir, I do believe you are gonna have plenty to offer up." He licked his lips. 

Rick has a hard time containing the snarl he wants to let go, he knows Daryl is right behind him and he can't resist the pull in his chest, wanting to comfort. "Daryl...Hey," he starts. 

"No." Negan immediately cuts him off. It's not lost on him that Rick has eyes for Daryl, and that just simply will not do. "Nope." He says, revealing a little too much of what's on his mind.

Negan gets closer to Daryl and looks at the pain expression on Rick's face. "He's the help. You don't look at him, you don't talk to him, and I don't make you chop anything off of him." 

Rick can't help but look away. He feels weak, he's supposed to be the leader. But in every scenario of fighting back, they lose. 

Seeing the defeat on Rick's face excites the flame in Negans belly, and the jealousy wanes. 

"Same goes for everyone." Negan sings, looking back at Rosita, it's not lost at him that she's been giving him the death stare since they arrived. "Right?" He stands inches away from her, he swears he can feel the heat radiating off of her body. She choses wisely and walks away, he was just tired of her standing there being of no use with that pissed off fucking face. She was lucky he didn't bash her head in right there.

Negan strutted over to Rick, coming a little too close. "There was a lot of suspense there, I don't think she even knew how much." He whispered in his ear. Negan can smell the sweat and soap on Rick's body and he never in his life had wanted to be naked with someone so intensely. He can feel his jeans getting tighter, he's got to think of something quick.

"All right! Let's get this show on the road." Negan announces to his men. "See what kinda goodies you got in the cupboard." He eyed Rick up and down, not hiding his intent. He wanted those hips fucking into him with the power of those beautiful blow legs. 

Rick's breath hitched, Negan isn't being subtle. He looks down, trying to hide the blush that he can feel creeping over his face. His mind flashes to a couple nights after what happened in the clearing. He couldn't get Negan out of his head for reasons he didn't think were possible. For fuck sakes he just murdered two of his family for all intents and purposes. He couldn't help but fuck his own hand in the bathroom. He had to bite a face cloth to stifle his moasns while he imagined the heat of Negan's mouth. If anyone knew, well, he wouldn't be surprised if they killed him. 

He came back to reality and remembers why Negan is there. "We put aside half the supplies-" Rick starts, as he runs his hands through his curls, dispersing the sweat running down his temples.

"No, _Rick."_ Negan interrupts, "No. _You_ don't decide what we take. _I_ do." He says, clearly making Rick squirm at the implication. 

Rick had a feeling he wasn't talking about supplies. 

"Arat." He said, meant as an order. 

"You heard the man!" She shouts. "Move out!" 

Negans men scatter, leaving the two of them standing face to face. 

"They're just going to search the houses a bit, keep the process movin'." Negan says monotone like the supplies are just an afterthought to what he was actually trying to say. Rick looks at Negans feet because he's scared of the implications of looking into his eyes would be, on his end. 

Negan turned around, looking at the houses again. "You gonna show me around or not?" He says, unable to look at Rick. He knows that Rick isn't stupid, and that hes caught on to his nuances by now. Negan moved toward Rick, he can see the beads of sweat getting caught on his shirt collar. "Well?" He asks again, and Rick finally meets his gaze. The blue eyes looking as crystalline as he remembers them from that night, the eyes he hasn't been able to stop thinking about. 

Rick gives a slight nod and moves to walk in front of him. He knows what this means but he doesn't want to think about it too hard. His body wants this more than anything but his mind knows better. He hates Negan, but apparently not enough of him. 

Rick knows that his house is empty but he doesn't want to chance Negan seeing Judith's room. He makes a split second decision to go into the side door to the garage of the house across the street. It's been empty for a while, and he could lock both doors from the inside. Perfect. 

Negan caught up to Rick, he didn't say a word for once as they walked side by side. They were moving fast but Negan was pretty sure that's not what was causing his heart to beat out of his chest. He patted his breast pocket, making sure he had remembered the bottle of lube from his side table. He was confident Rick would take him somewhere that not even the saviours could get to. 

Rick slowly opened the door, forever overly cautious. He had been doing that since he had been an officer. Old habits die hard. "Come on." He nodded for Negan to enter first. 

He looked around at the clearly unused space, it looked to be some kind of man cave in another life. Bar fridge that was mostly likely cleaned out long ago, a few camping style chairs, couple metal stools and a pool table dead center. He turned to face Rick when he heard the click of the dead bolt, locking them inside together. Without looking up, Rick quickly moved to the other side of the room attached to the house and locked that door as well. Negan watched Rick's shoulder rise and fall as he took a deep breath, and leaned Lucille up against the wall. 

The tendons in Negan's neck relaxed, the gestures assured Rick wasn't going to kill him. He would be stupid to with all of his men here anyhow. 

Before Negan could say anything, Rick sprinted toward him and engulfed his lips in a violent kiss. It was passion and pain, all teeth and tongues. Negan wrapped his arms around Rick's pale hips, untucking his shirt and he let his hands explore the warm flesh. 

They didn't have long before either side got suspicious and came looking for them, and there was no explaining their way out of this. So things had to move relatively quickly, which Negan couldn't help the longing he felt to take his time with Rick, show him a really good time.

Breaking the kiss, Negan pressed their foreheads together, both panting against each others lips. Rick's hands trailed up Negan's chest, he could feel his heat through the leather, he swore there would be burn marks when he checked later. "Fuck me, _Rick."_ he whispered into the shorter mans mouth.

Rick didn't answer, just made quick work of Negan's belt and hooked a finger under the waist band of his pants and boxers to pull them down in one swift movement. Negan finished the job by kicking off his boots and nudging the pile to the side. He took his achingly hard length in his own hand and gave it a few pumps while he kissed Rick, a little gentler this time. 

Pushing gently on Negan's chest, Rick pinned him against the pool table. He bent slightly, picking up the taller man around the waist and setting him on the edge of it. "Want to see you, want to watch your face while I fuck you." Rick growled into Negan's mouth. 

Wasting no time, Negan dug into his breast pocket for the lube, tossing it to Rick with a wink. 

Huffing a breath that sounded awfully close to a laugh, Rick realized Negan had pre planned this in a sense. That he knew there was at least a possibility. Rick hadn't even thought that far, this must have plagued Negan far more than himself. Having the upper hand only made his cock harder, now pressing uncomfortably against his jeans. 

Setting the lube on the pool table, Rick stripped himself of the bottom half of his clothing and kicked them off to the side. He made a show of stroking himself, using the beads precum as lubrication. 

"Holy sweet fucking fuck." Negan's mouth hung open. "You are god damn _gorgeous_ Rick." He moaned, pulling harder on his thick erection. 

Grabbing the lube and popping the cap, Rick slicked his cock, groaning at the wet sensation. 

" _Fuck,_ Save some for me." Negan drawled, eyes half lidded. 

Lunging forward, Rick took Negan's bruised lips in his while pressing a lubed finger to his entrance. Negan whimpered, giving Rick permission to take it further. He added a second finger while stroking Negan's length lazily. 

_"More,"_ Negan groaned, "Come on, just fuck me already." Which sounded less like a demand and more like begging, which went right to Rick's cock. Having the big bad Negan under him, begging to be fucked was almost too ironic for him to handle. 

Leaning back on his elbows, Negan spread his legs to allow Rick some leverage. 

Rick dug fingertips into Negan's hip, using his other hand to line himself up. He made eye contact, allowing him time to change his mind. Negan nodded, unable to speak over panting breaths. 

Using both hands now to hold him in place- or to hold on for dear life, Rick slid inch by inch into the tight slick heat that was Negan. "Holy fuckity _fuck_ Rick." Negan's voiced cracked. It had been a while since he had fucked anything this big and the stretch was the perfect combination of pain and electric pleasure. 

He let out a low guttural moan, Rick imagined sex with Negan would feel good, but he hadn't imagined anything close to this. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch anymore without blowing his load before he even got a stroke in.

It was in that moment that Rick's eyes snapped open. He swore he had just heard voices. He looked at Negan and the look on his face answered the question before he could ask. They were running out of time. 

"Hurry up Rick, _move_." Negan whispered, as we wrapped his legs around Rick's waist. 

Realizing they only had a couple of minutes before someone got suspicious, Rick rocked his hips iliciting a moan from the man laid out for him, the leather jacket adding to the thrill. 

"Fuck Rick, faster," he panted "Come- _Ohh fuuuuck._ hurry up come inside me." Negan ordered, wrapping his fist around his own cock and pumping it in time with Rick's thrusts. 

Rick grabbed Negan's leg and hiked it over his shoulder, allowing for a better angle. Negan gasped and reached out for fistfulls of Rick's shirt, not wanting to scream his name as he was pounded directly into his prostate, causing the white heat to spill over in his own hand. 

Turning his head to bite Negan's calf, he stifled the moans of his own release, making sure his load would be deep inside. Probably wouldn't start leaking out until Negan was well on his way home. 

Rick let his head fall onto Negan's chest as he caught his breath. As the euphoria of the orgasm waned, reality swirled back to the forefront. He pulled himself out of Negan and grabbed his pants, making quick work of hiking them on, leaving Negan filthy and fucked out on the pool table. 

"Don't look at me with that fucking hateful glare, Prick." Negan winced as sat up, and straightened his shirt back out. He looked over at an empty pocket and wiped the evidence of their tryst off in the bottom. "Hope no one plays pool for a while." He smirked to himself, wiping the remainder of his release on the inside of his shirt.

Turning away from Negan, Rick knew if he watched him get dressed, he'd probably accuse Rick of caring. He finished pulling his boots, as the guilt creeped in, icy in his veins. The weight of what just happened was settling on his shoulders. 

Rick looked over at Lucille and sighed, not loud enough for Negan to hear. "Let's go through the house, I'm sure there are some supplies you'd be interested in. It will make our disappearance more believable." His dropped his head. "We can't let on that anything happened." He bent down to grab Lucille form her resting place. 

"Tell that to your pretty bruised lips, Ricky" Negan grinned, putting his last boot on. 

"No one, and I mean _no one_ can know, Negan." Rick spat. 

Negan pressed his body to Rick's, he swore he saw pain in his eyes at the contact. "You mean the samurai?" He smirked, knowing exactly what Rick really meant. After all, what would his people think knowing he just fucked the murdering psychopath. 

"This won't happen again." Rick looked down at Lucille in his hand as he watched Negan walk through the door to the house laughing. He didn't know why he said it, he knew that wasn't even remotely true.


End file.
